Legend
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: Peter always dreamed of flying away, just like Peter Pan, his favorite story. Perhaps he would find his own Neverland. But dreams don't last, and children grow up.


Disclaimer: I bought a wardrobe a while back, wanting to go to Narnia, but I have not found it, but I continue to live inside it, waiting for a chance to go in.

Peter was so glad that he was named Peter. The greatest person in the world had the same name, Peter Pan. He wanted to be just like him. And he was sure, as any seven year old could be, that he would become as legendary as him.

Peter remembered when Mom would come into his room, and tuck him in, and read him the story of Peter Pan. How this boy flew around, in a mystical world, saving people and being a hero. A mystical world! How he wished they were real, where dreams came true and heroes always had a happy ending.

But Peter grew up and but never left that story behind, coming back to read them to Lucy and Edmund, when Mom was to busy. Peter Pan grew to be someone he wanted to be to escape his life, one full of war and suffering. Peter Pan wasn't forced to go to war like Dad, nor did he have to grow up, and take over responsibilities. He stayed young forever, doing as he chose and had no consequences for his actions, no parents to obey, and free to do what ever he wanted.

Then he was sent away to the country, to be protected from the war. Peter Pan wouldn't just leave. Peter Pan was fearless and didn't do what grown ups told him to, he did what was right. Then Lucy came running out of the spare room, with the wardrobe, saying that she found as magic world, with a faun and a witch of all things! A few years ago Peter would have been more the ecstatic for this type of thing. It was just like Peter Pan's world. But it just wasn't possible, no such thing existed. He told Lucy that enough was enough, to stop going on about magical worlds, they were for children, only children didn't have the stuff to endure being able to find out they weren't real, though

Imagine his surprise when he found out Narnia was real after all, his own Neverland was here and he would be Peter Pan, and never have to grow up and take on responsibilities , have adventures and wonderful times. But the feelings wore off when Edmund turned to the Witch, and he had to get him back. But that was alright because Peter Pan ran into troubles like this too. And he would be just like him, he would be calm, collected and save his brother from the hands of the Witch. He even kept this attitude throughout the trip to meet Aslan to starting the Battle.

It was then that he figured out that Narnia was not Neverland. Peter would probably die in the Battle, as would his brother. He wished that his sisters were alright, that they had the brains to get out of this Neverland and return to the real world, where they would be safe. Peter Pan would have stayed though and died with his people. As would he.

It was after the Battle when he figured out that being Peter Pan was not the smart thing to do. Peter Pan never grew, but he had to grow and be responsible. Peter Pan did not want to be responsible for anything other than the Lost Boys, but he, Peter Pevensie, was the High King of Narnia. He had so many more responsibilities that would not allow for immaturity. Peter had a kingdom to nurture. Peter let go of his dreams and lived in the real world, but he never forgot.

Peter Pan did have his legacy though. He never stopped dreaming of adventures, of living in the moment. He looked to Peter Pan almost as a role model, someone to be when he found a free moment, a caring boy with a hard life, but a life that was worth it. He found what it was like to be so old, but be so young when he was put back into his child's body. Did Peter Pan feel like this?

But like all children's heroes change as the children themselves change.

It wasn't until years later, after he left Narnia, came back, then left again that Peter found out just how fitting his name was. As any English gentleman who wanted a good reputation he went to church with his family on Sunday mornings. At this time his faith in Jesus was slim to none because his faith in Aslan was absolute. So he endured these visits to church for his parent's sake.

The minister was going on about Jesus's first disciples, not that Peter wass paying attention. He sat with his family day dreaming instead, of his Narnia, of finding Aslan here, and of his adventures in his own personal Neverland. But he was forced to look up when he heard the minister mention his name.

The minister was talking about how Jesus met Simon Peter and said that he will build his Church. "And I tell you that you are Peter, and on this rock I will build my church, and the gates of Hades will not overcome it." And something in Peter clicked. He finally understood how Aslan could be in two worlds, under two names. And so Peter believed, that maybe, just maybe he was special, born for great leadership and responsibilities, not like Peter Pan, but like Simon Peter.

a/n: I started this about five months ago, but I could not finish because I had no idea what I was doing with it. But I look back at my childhood and how I adored Elizabeth, the Virgin Queen just because we share the same name. I figure it can't be that different for Peter. It didn't turn out how I wanted, but how many stories actually do.

Thanks for reading my little idea, R and R please and tell me what you think.


End file.
